


The Arrangement

by cinnabongene



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Teacher/Student Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22220350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnabongene/pseuds/cinnabongene
Summary: Jesse and Walt find a way to pass the time while waiting for their next batch to be ready.
Relationships: Jesse Pinkman/Walter White
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94
Collections: Blue Christmeth 2019





	The Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SegaBarrett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/gifts).



> Merry Christmeth!!

“Well, that’s all we can do for now,” said Walt, taking off his gas mask. “It should be done in approximately three and a half hours.” 

Jesse peeled off his mask with a sigh and ran his hands over his face. “I hate cooking meth in the fucking desert. There’s nothing to do around here.” 

“There’s plenty of things, Jesse. Just right outside this RV is complex ecosystem the likes of which you couldn’t imagine.”

Jesse stared at the vast abyss of dirt and dead grass, then turned back to Walt, giving him something between a pout and a sneer. 

“Then, of course, if you wanted to stay inside, you could do plenty to exercise your mind. You could brush up on the periodic table, see if you could ace some of those pop quizzes you failed in high school.”

“God. I’d rather stare at the sun.”

Walt shrugged and sat down in the driver’s seat. He opened up the dashboard and pulled out the novel he’d been telling himself he was reading. 

Jesse sighed and plopped down in the passenger seat, letting his eyes flick to Mr. White every few seconds while he chewed his fingernails. Finally, their eyes met.

“So…” began Jesse. “You wanna, uh, you know… the arrangement?” 

Walt snapped his book shut. “I know, Jesse. You don’t have to say it.” 

“Don’t get your fucking panties in a bunch,” said Jesse. “You can just say no.” 

“It’s not a no, Jesse. I just wish you didn’t have to say it like that.”

“What do you want me to say? ‘Yo, Mr. White you wanna bone each other’s brains out?’” 

“Just… stop talking,” said Walt, feeling a headache coming on. 

Jesse smirked. “Only if you give my mouth something else to do.” 

Walt sighed as he unzipped his pants. 

Jesse settled himself between Walt’s legs. “Hey, what if we like… try some new shit this time?” 

“What kind of new shit?” 

“I dunno,” said Jesse. “Like… kinky stuff.” 

“I’m not in my twenties anymore, Jesse. I don’t know what you expect out of me.” 

“Come on, man. It’ll be easy. We could like… start with tying me up. Blindfolding me.” 

“Fine,” said Walt, digging his fingers into Jesse’s hair. “But first you do your part.” 

They managed to get the seat to fold nearly all the way down so it made an adequate makeshift bed. Walt found some rope he had for emergencies—and a necktie he had for other types of emergencies—and made quick work of tying Jesse up and blindfolding him. 

“This rope’s fucking itchy, yo,” said Jesse. “And this tie smells like my grandmother.”

“He doesn’t seem to mind too much,” said Walt, eyeing Jesse’s erect cock. 

“Fuck you. You can’t tie a guy up naked and expect him not to get hard.” 

“Fuck me?” Walt asked. “I thought this was going to be the other way around.” Before Jesse had a chance to reply, Walt had a finger against Jesse’s entrance. 

Jesse let out a soft hiss at the sensation. “Mr. White. I’ve never, you know, taken dick up the ass before.” 

“Well this will be a new experience for us both, then,” said Walt, moving on to two fingers. 

After three fingers fit easily and Jesse’s cock was leaking precum, Walt withdrew. Jesse moaned at the emptiness. 

“Alright, I think you’re ready,” said Walt. 

Jesse heard the sound of Walt spitting into his hand. “Gross, dude. Don’t you have any lube or something?”

“Forgive me. Fucking my former student wasn’t the first thing on my mind while preparing for a meth cooking expedition.”

“Well can’t you just like… science some up?” 

“This will work fine,” said Walt, slicking up his cock with saliva. “Alright. I’m going to enter you now, Jesse. It might hurt at first, but it’ll be fine.” 

“Ah, fuck, dude,” said Jesse as Walt slid his way in. 

“Does it hurt?” Walt asked. 

“No, it just feels like I gotta shit.” 

“It feels like that at first. You’ll get used to it.”

“You sure? It really feels like I gotta shit.”

“I promise you, Jesse. You do not have to shit,” said Walt. “Just relax. Enjoy it.” 

Jesse sighed. “Fine.” 

And, though he would never admit it out loud, Jesse soon found himself enjoying it. 

“I’m close, Jesse,” came Walt’s ragged breath in Jesse’s ear. “What else do you want? What’s going to get you off?” 

Jesse felt his face get even redder than it already was. “Uh… tell me I’m a bad student.”

Walt’s thrusting stopped. “What?” 

“Tell me you’re gonna give me an F. That I’m a failure and I’m never gonna get into college.” 

“You’re a bad student, Jesse,” said Walt, resuming his thrusts. “I’m going to give you an F. Look at yourself. This is ridiculous. You’re never going to get anywhere in life if you can’t learn to apply yourself.” 

Jesse moaned. He wished he could touch his cock, but his wrists were still tied down with Walt’s shitty rope. 

“You’re going to fail my class, Jesse. I’m going to have to send you to summer school.” 

“Oh god, Mr. White,” Jesse whined.

“I’ve never seen a more pathetic test score in my life. How did they let you out of the second grade?”

“What can I do, Mr. White? Can I do some extra credit? I’ll do _anything_ , please.”

“Anything?” asked Walt. 

Jesse nodded fervently. 

Walt sunk down close to Jesse’s ear. “Come.” 

Jesse let out a choked off moan as he obeyed, cum splattering across his and Walt’s stomachs. Watching Jesse’s orgasm pushed Walt over the edge as well. Jesse felt the warm wetness spreading inside of him. It felt better than he wanted to admit. 

Once they had both caught their breaths, Walt pulled out. 

“Untie me, yo. What gives?” snapped Jesse after a few seconds of silence. 

“Sorry. I just can’t seem to find anything to clean up with,” said Walt. 

“You didn’t bring paper towels? That’s not even a sex thing, yo. That’s just like common sense. I think I’ve got some Wendy’s napkins in the glove compartment.” 

“Well, that was certainly interesting,” said Walt, once he had found the napkins. 

“Did I like… do good?” Jesse asked, rubbing his newly freed wrists. 

Walt smirked. “I think you get an A.”


End file.
